moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Zac'rinthe Dawnsoul
''"Alright, and? If you're going to stand there and tell me you've never done anything wrong, never made any mistakes in your whole damned life, then get the hell out of my face. What you really should be doing is admitting to it all, then getting over it. Apologize, then move on. I have." - ''Zac'rinthe Dawnsoul Zac'rinthe Dawnsoul is a ranger of the Silver Covenant, as well as an actively adventuring member of the Ravenwood company. After some time away from the Silver Hand, and his time as a Paladin, he's picked up survivalist training and looks for where he might best fit in the upcoming conflict between the Alliance and Horde, whether his place lies on the former's side, or a neutral position. =Description= ---- The immediate glance would only work to solidify the fact that he was an elf of average height with a build for agility and acrobatics. Zac'rinthe, standing at 6'2", sports a form that may have once been used for more than just his current occupation. Where a warrior and paladin's stout form once was, there's less of such now. His golden tresses are kept at a medium length in the back, reaching to the crest of his shoulderblades, and the rest is styled in a customary Falcon cut. Armor After giving up the protective-but-restricting blessed plate armor he once donned, Zac'rinthe has spent countless hours creating his current regalia. His usual colors have faded to a dull bark brown and forest green with mail underlying the leather. His shoulderguards are created from the thickened fur mane of a former wolf companion, with strong slate hidden underneath a couple of the fur's layers. Resting clasped round his neck is a thick hood, usually pulled back to rest on his upper back but occasionally obscuring his face if the situation so calls for such. His chestpiece is held tight to his form through straps and buckles around the sides, though they are mostly never noticed because of the cloak hanging from hooks under his hood. The upper down-turned cuffs of his boots appear to have an odd shape, contrary to the usual concave taper to most, which might give the idea that even this simple aesthetic addition has a purpose. Arms Bow The main weapon for a ranger, Zac'rinthe can always be seen with his custom-made bow. The main body is comprised of ironwood, while supporting strips of metal are found along the length. A forest-green strap of leather is bound tightly around the grip, and only with incredibly close looks at it will an observer notice some phrase or quote written in Thalassian. Not uncommon, the ranger prefers his quiver strapped to the right side of his belt, easily concealable by a cloak but also within range of his right hand for swifter fire. Belt Knives After much debate with himself on the pros and cons of carrying a full, singular blade against smaller knives, Zac'rinthe has made the decision to carry a duo of the latter. Though he refers to them both as belt-knives, one of the pair is strapped to his right calf, half-hidden by the cuff of his leather boot. Instead of a full sheath for the blades, they're secured by a pair of straps each that make drawing them from and returning them to their resting places easier. =History= ---- (Describe your character's history briefly or give an introduction here.) Youth (What did your character experience when he/she was young?) (Faction) (If your character joined a faction, you could tell how and why they joined it!) (Title) (If your character has a title or honorific, you could tell how they earned it!) =Personality= ---- (Describe your character's personality here. How they react to things, any prejudices or quirks they might have.) Beliefs (What faith does your character subscribe to? Are they devout to a church?) Quirks (Does your character have any unusual or notable about how they conduct themselves?) Relationships Damaren Dawnsoul Damaren was the younger brother of Zac'rinthe, though the ranger never speaks of him for somber reasons. Even after the second child's birth, Zac was seen as the child that would essentially do more with himself in the future. In a horrible accident that Zac still blames himself for, an engineered experiment of Damaren left servo-locks on his armor from disengaging when he fell overboard on a ship ride. Because the armor could not be removed, Damaren ended up drowning and was laid to rest in the eastern hills of what is now called the Ghostlands. Zac'rinthe only hopes that his brother's peaceful rest was not interrupted by the rise of the Scourge in the area. Chorini Dawnsoul His mother was the parent he was always the closest to, even despite the amount of time she was busy with the important political dealings of the village, related to her council position. After all the times his father made it a point that the best path for Zac'rinthe would be to learn the ways of the blade, his mother assured him that no matter what he chooses, the world will be the better for it. He's never afraid to admit the amount of times he relied on her compassion, and he's even proud of it. When Arthas marched north, the swarm of Scourge overwhelmed the village and Chorini was slaughtered mercilessly in the room where Zac was born in their home, though his father was able to keep the nearest Scourge from bringing her back mindlessly into the fallen Prince's armies. Zac returned as soon as it was possible and laid both of his parents to rest with his brother, praying them into a peaceful rest as well. Category:Characters Category:High Elf Category:Rangers Category:Silver Covenant